Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Benvenuto Ciao Leviathan 89, benvenuto su Wikia Centrale! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Minerva Titani (Discussione) 16:52, 16 giu 2011 Chat La chat è ora disponibile su WikiaLabs. Per ulteriori info, leggi qui e qui.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:12, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Informazioni Perfetto! Grazie per le informazioni, Leviathan! Mi ri-passi il link della pagina in cui si effettuano le traduzioni? 14:03, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) .....non ho ancora capito come fare a tradurre le cose rimaste in inglese sul mio sito però.....potresti spiegarmelo in chat? 14:16, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat 2 Puoi entrare un attimo in chat? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:39, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Template 1 Non mi piace questo template , perché l'immagine di default non si carica automaticamente nelle dimensioni auspicabili (50px) e non mi piace nemmeno la traduzione dei termini come "tipo"...io ne avevo fatto un'altra versione che "pescava" i parametri direttamente dal CSS della Wiki...Vedi cosa puoi fare... Grazie.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:05, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Pagine rimosse Ho rimosso le pagine inserite nella categoria "Candidati per la rimozione". Potresti creare una pagina esplicativa per spiegare cosa sia una sandbox personale e come si usa? Magari puoi tradurre questa pagina di aiuto. Poi posso inserire un link nella Home, così magari limitiamo la creazione di pagine inutile. Grazie![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:42, ago 12, 2011 (UTC) :Esiste un modo per cancellare in blocco tutti i files della Categoria "Candidati per la rimozione"? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:16, ago 13, 2011 (UTC) Babel Non esagerare con le lingue del template Babel...vabbé che non bisogna discriminare nessuno, ma i Maori non penso bazzicchino da queste parti! lol XD [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:10, ago 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Puoi entrare un attimo in chat? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:38, ago 19, 2011 (UTC) Buongiorno, leggo ora il messaggio. A causa della mia inesperienza mi rendo conto di aver fatto purtroppo un bel pò di confusione fra nomi e pagine, infatti cercavo opzioni per cancellare il tutto senza scomodare gli admin della versione italiana di Wikia, e di attendere a ricreare una homepage per gli scopi iniziali solo dopo riflessioni più profonde da parte mia. Ringrazio per l'attenzione e la disponibilità. falla te fra poco devo andare ciao DarioAD Wiki Grazie, Leviathan :) La pagina su Shadow of the Colossus non l'avevo creata per un semplice motivo: la Wiki è ancora molto piccola. Ma ora che me l'hai fatto balzare alla mente, domani la farò. Ciao! 18:16, ago 29, 2011 (UTC) Seconda wikia di KH Salve Leviathan, ho visto quello che avevi scritto sulla mia wikia (anche se in realtà è di un mio amico), sinceramente mi piacerebbe se mettessi il link della wikia nella disambiguazione, credo che SAIIX (il fondatore) ne sarebbe felice, inoltre ti vorrei spiegare x quele motivo mi hanno cacciato, nn voglio che sta cosa sia pubblica quindi te ne parlerò in privato su msn. raziel-1993@hotmail.it ti aspetto.PRISON KEEPER 15:33, set 1, 2011 (UTC) va bene parlerlò normalmente XD, cmq nn sapevo ci fossero le chat nelle wikie, dimmi come facciamo a parlare e parliamo allora, cmq il nome della wikia è Kingdom Hearts Enciclopedia dei Mondi--PRISON KEEPER 19:49, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio di cuore, cmq io sulla mia wikia nn sn amministrato, dovrei esserlo, ma SAIIX è pigrissimo e nn sa neanche come farmi diventare amministratore, cmq grazie per tutto^^--PRISON KEEPER 05:23, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Flame Volevo dirti di evitare di flamare/trollare nella pagina utenti di chi vandalizza o è offensivo. Ci penso io senza troppe polemiche. Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 23:32, set 5, 2011 (UTC) Widget della tua homepage Ciao, mi dici come hai fatto a mettere nella home di One Piece Wiki i widget (se così posso chiamarli) "visit counter" e "+1 "? Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:26, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Richiesta Ciao, per favore puoi caricare in questa wiki uno screenshot preso dal mio nuovo profilo come viene mostrato qui e facendolo simile in dimensioni a questo qui a lato: e chiamandolo Nuovo profilo 1.jpg. Grazie in anticipo. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:16, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Adozioni Per favore, lascia che sia io a gestire le richieste di adozione e non contattare gli utenti che le fanno. Ultimamente ne stanno arrivando alcune strane, cioè da utenti non italiani (o comunque che parlano molto male l'italiano) e sinceramente voglio valutare per bene se è il caso di farle adottare da loro. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:35, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Template da modificare Ciao, potresti modificare il in modo tale che se non si sceglie un'immagine specifica nei parametri, appaia AUTOMATICAMENTE l'immagine di default? E' una scocciatura, ogni volta, ricordarmi di inserire l'immagine di default. Grazie. Inoltre ho notato che i template della categoria "Template di avviso" sono moooolto incasinati (forse me l'avevi già fatto notare). Appena ho tempo (ci sono troppe novità e priorità da gestire in questo periodo su Wikia) sistemo/elimino qualcosa.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:23, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Adozioni Vorrei parlarti un attimo della questione delle adozioni. Dimmi quando posso beccarti in chat. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:45, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Rilevatore Ciao Leviathan! Minerva mi ha detto che sulla tua Wiki possiedi uno di quei contatori di utenti online. Io ne vidi uno diversi mesi fa sul profilo di una Wiki inglese. Sapresti dirmi come inserirlo su Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki? 21:50, set 14, 2011 (UTC) L'altro era un po' diverso (in fatti di estetica, ma non mi ricordo nemmeno su che Wiki l'ho visto dato che sono passati un po' di mesi), ma comunque molto simile a quello che hai tu. Ok, passami il link del sito su cui dovrei registrarmi per ottenere il counter. 17:14, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Non non era così, era come il tuo (diceva gli utenti online), ma di stile grafico diverso..... comunque, il tuo va benissimo. Spiegami pure. 17:28, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Mi sta chiedendo il codice captcha ma l'ho già riscritto più volte, e mi dice che non è corretto..... Ok, mi sono iscritto. Ma come facco a scegliere il counter? Non me la lascia selezionare..... quando sposto la freccia su un contatore, mi viene mostrata una schermata con i colori, ma anche selezionandone uno non accade nulla..... Prima di tutto, la pagina da me creata laggiù si chiama http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/, va bene no? Poi, non ho proprio capito come fare ad inserire l'HTML..... No perchè mi avevi detto che nel codice del Common.js dovevo usare la versione HTML..... comunque, guarda la mia home, il counter già appare. Va bene così? Tutto fatto. Il counter è sotto il Template sui Blog. Va bene così? 14:35, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Intendi questo?: LOL, pensavo ti stessi riferendo a quello sul counter del MediaWiki: -- 18:51, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, fatto. Va bene? Fatto. 21:38, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Copia (addirittura, 3!) Ciao. Ho parlato a Minverva, ma non mi ha risposto. Potresti provvedere tu, dato che sei un helper. Leggi le due sezioni COPIA e COPIA2 scritte da me nelle discussioni utente di Minerva. Grazie, Jeorge. Ciao ti volrvo chidere come mai dopo aver creato una pagina casuale questa nuova wiki che ho creato mi dice che ho tremila pagine che non è vero: Soul Eater se vuoi rispondermi clicca qui DarioAD, 11:58, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) scusami Leviathan puoi guardare la Wiki di Drawn Together per sapere che cosa c'è che non va Perché Mega con il quale litigo sempre mi dice che fa schifo perché le pagine secondo lui sono dei Blog ma come fa a dirlo Drawn Together è una serie che sfotte vari programmi televisi per cui io li linko Non capisco che cosa c'è che non gli piaccia. Se mi dici che fa così solo perché è incazzato con me su Narutopedia allora ha solo un problema con me e quindi qulasiasi cosa che faccio è sempre sbagliata anche se per caso la faccio giusta.--DarioAD, 23:03, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Signore Leviathan vada in chat Manuel rubin 13:21, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Poteri Ciao Leviathan. Tu mi hai detto che non sei un Helper, ma devi avere qualche "potere" in più di noi per avere informazioni che noi non possiamo avere --Jeorge 17:17, ott 29, 2011 (UTC). Chat puoi entrare in chat un momento? grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:53, ott 29, 2011 (UTC) Poteri. 2 Sì Leviathan, ho capito, ma scusami in una wiki (non mi ricordo quale, penso questa hai messo tu la data della creazione che nella Wiki non c'era. Come hai fatto a saperla? Jeorge 07:26, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) (per quanto riguarda le firme...è che mi dimentico, scusami! :)) vai in chat per favore Manuel rubin 13:45, ott 31, 2011 (UTC) Nuova categoria Hai voglia di aiutarmi a creare la categoria "Wiki per argomento" e inserirci tutte le sottocategorie "Fumetti" "Videogiochi" "Televisione" etc. in modo tale da inserire il link nel menu di navigazione? (se riusciamo a ridurre le sottocategorie a 10, posso anche inserire tutti i link nel menu di 3° livello...). Edit: Ho visto che c'è già la categoria "wiki per tema" casomai si può rinominare quella (mi suona meglio "per argomento") e ampliarla perché ho visto che è troppo schematica. Aspetto tuoi consigli... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:15, nov 4, 2011 (UTC) Sì, mi sembra una buona idea eliminare le intermedie...tipo io metterei: *Fumetti *Giochi *Cinema e Televisione *Musica *Letteratura *Arte *Scienza *Geografia *Cucina *Informatica Poi chiaramente se qualcuna è vuota, posso evitare di inserirla nel menu di navigazione... Comunque è solo una mia idea questa; se hai altre idee, dimmi pure. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:09, nov 4, 2011 (UTC) Mi sembra una categorizzazione più semplice, al di là del menu di navigazione... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:31, nov 4, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Ho deciso di copiare il sorgente della tua Firma (ovviamente cambiando i colori, nomi...) ma vorrei togliere il texd shadow. Come posso fare? (rispondimi sulla mia pag. utente ;) ) --Jeorge 17:11, nov 4, 2011 (UTC) Template modifiche Ciao Leviathan, potresti dirmi come si crea un template simile a quello che hai nella tua pagina utente con il numero di modifiche? Grazie. --Chris54721 18:47, nov 9, 2011 (UTC) Grazie per l'aiuto, molto gentile! Chris54721 14:00, nov 10, 2011 (UTC) Manutenzione Ho fatto un po' di manutenzione, cancellando pagine e ricategorizzandone alcune. Se pensi ci sia altro da fare, fammi sapere (eccetto roba di template, perché al momento vanno bene così come sono). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:45, nov 14, 2011 (UTC) BLOG Per Drawn Together Pedia Wiki Ciao! mi potresti insegnare come si crea una pagina blog e avere una firma bella come la tua?--DarioAD, 10:18, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Vedi, dato che le Wiki usano sempre pagine fan per manifestarsi su Facebook, ho deciso di "rivoluzionare" la cosa con un account. Penso sia molto meglio, anche perchè puoi chattare con gli amici, che ci pongono in continuazione domande. Inoltre, abbiamo anche una mail personale del sito. A proposito, se sei su Facebook richiedici l'amicizia!!! 07:01, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Si , vai in chat in questa clicca qui Manuel rubin 13:18, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Come fai a mettere l'orario e i schemi nella WikiActivity ? Manuel rubin 20:51, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Categoria "Wikia Forum" Volevo dirti che la categoria Wikia Forum viene aggiunta automaticamente ad ogni nuova creazione di un argomento del forum e quindi non c'è bisogno di aggiungerla manualmente. Se non visualizzi il nuovo argomento in home page basta "purgare" la home stessa. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:02, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Forse quel template è stato rimosso dall'utente che ha creato il forum per quello non è apparsa la categoria...dubito abbia creato un forum in altro modo. Ho visto quella wiki, ma non ti so dare risposta perché non mi sono occupata io di quello spotlight. E comunque come ti ho detto a volte la scelta di alcuni spotlight è fatta secondo dei motivi interni non divulgabili. Questo però non inficia le richieste legittime da parte di wiki che rispettano i requisiti richiesti. Tu piuttosto non mi hai fatto sapere nulla della tua application... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:49, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Application So che hanno avuto problemi nel ricevere le email all'indirizzo indicato nell'offerta di lavoro, per cui se non ti hanno fatto sapere nulla mi sa che la tua application non gli è arrivata. Per favore, rimandala tale e quale a Marc-Philipp. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:41, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Problema Wikia Salve, ho un problema con la "mia" wiklia, non riesco ad entrarci. http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts,_l%27enciclopedia_dei_mondi_Wiki aveva quasi 1000 articoli, non vorrei che tutto quel durerrimo lavoro fosse andato perduto, mi ci è voluto + di un'anno--PRISON KEEPER 18:39, nov 26, 2011 (UTC) Varie Ciao, so che la tua application è arrivata e la stanno valutando. Sono in corso diversi cambiamenti interni (stanno valutando anche le candidature per le altre lingue e ci sono alcuni stagisti in prova) ed è per questo che ci vuole un po' di tempo prima che decidano q.sa. Sempre a causa di questo carico di lavoro extra, stanno tardando ad aggiornare gli spotlight (in tutte le lingue...). Abbi pazienza! :) Nel frattempo se vuoi contribuire alla Aiuto Wiki sei il benvenuto! Ci sono ancora un casino di pagine da scrivere, ma almeno ora c'è un sommario come si deve e nelle wiki italiane le pagine che iniziano con il namespace "Aiuto" indirizzano alla Aiuto Wiki e non più alla Help Wiki... Grazie in anticipo. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:39, dic 3, 2011 (UTC) Minacce Senti ci sono quelli dell'altra wikia di Kingdom Hearts che mi stanno minacciando perchè ci sono alcuni utenti che stanno vandalizzando le loro pagine, allora credendo che sono io dicono che vogliono prendere provvedimenti, il bello e che loro mi hanno gia bannato sia per acount che per ip, quindi mi spieghi come cacchio faccio ad essere stato io?--PRISON KEEPER 06:28, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Categoria da non includere Ciao, puoi fare in modo che la categoria "Spotlight del mese" non compaia in questa pagina quando inserisco gli spotlight correnti ? Grazie. E grazie anche per la segnalazione sul link dello spotlight di Ikariam Wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:03, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spam Ho visto. Ora vedo che fare. Comunque la prossima volta che vedi atti di vandalismo, magari segnalameli senza cancellarli, sennò poi mi devo guardare tutta la cronologia per trovarli (e poi in ogni caso è meglio che sia io a cancellarli così non dai l'idea di essere tu l'amministratore del sito...). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:52, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Aiuto :Ciao! Domanda pratica: se segui questo link arrivi ad una pagina della mia wiki. Qui ho inserito in alto a destra una stella (che indica che l'articolo è il bacheca). Però essa si sovrappone con la tabella personaggio. Mi chiedevo se fosse possibile spostare quella stelletta in alto, di fianco al pulsante "mi piace". :Ah, un'altra cosa: è possibile aumentare la larghezza delle pagine della wiki? Ciao! Paolino Paperino quack! 14:22, dic 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, ti ringrazio ;-) Template Wikia Ciao, credo ci sia un problema con il caricamento automatico del template dalla sezione "Angolo della Community". Questo è il codice del box: Forse bisogna creare il sottotemplate "Template:Wikia/preload" ed eliminare la dicitura "editintro ecc." ...Ci pensi tu? Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:30, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Dicitura nelle immagini in miniatura Ciao, sai come si fa ad evitare che quando si inserisce un'immagine in miniatura (thumb) in una pagina appaia la dicitura "Aggiunto da NOMEUTENTE" (con l'avatar dell'utente in miniatura) (un esempio qui)? Vorrei che apparisse solo la didascalia, non il nome di chi ha inserito l'immagine...[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:10, dic 29, 2011 (UTC) Comando "Speciale:Multiwikiedit" Ciao, ho un problema con un'azione effettuata tramite l'opzione "Speciale:Multiwikiedit", ma non so se è un comando che tu puoi utilizzare nella tua wiki o se è specifico solo degli Helper...Comunque ti espongo il problema... Lo volevo provare e ho impostato una modifica su due pagine della mia wiki, nello specifico l'aggiunta dell'avviso in cima. Non sapevo però che mi avrebbe cancellato tutto il resto del contenuto di quelle due pagine! Sto cercando di annullare queste modifiche effettuate da un Maintenance script, ma ogni volta me le ripropone! (vedi la WikiActivity). In questo screenshot si può vedere le azioni che ho effettuato: Come devo fare per annullare il task? (sto pensando di bloccare l'"utente" Maintenance script, ma non credo sia possibile dato che è una sorta di bot...) Grazie in anticipo per l'aiuto. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:13, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) : Ti ringrazio per l'aiuto. Ho inserito manualmente il contenuto precedente delle pagine come mi hai consigliato e sembra che ora il bot non annulli le modifiche. Mi sai dare più informazioni (anche un link) sulla funzione "append a text" ? Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:25, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) VAI IN CHAT NELLA MIA WIKI Il commissario Rex Wiki: Benvenuto/a alla chat di Il commissario Rex Wiki Manuel rubin 16:43, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki doppie e triple Ciao! Sono andato sulla pagina delle wiki nuove e ho visto che ci sono tante wiki che sono le fotocopie sia come argomento sia come modo di scrivere alle classiche Wiki trovabili sulla wiki centrale, specialmente su Naruto e OP, non c'è un modo per eliminarle? DarioAD (Discussione), 21:41, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Bot Ciao, scusa il disturbo. Ho letto nell'help inglese che per attivare un Bot in una wiki, è necessario contattare lo staff. Ho scritto a Minerva, che mi ha rimandato a te. Sai dove devo "marcare" il bot? Volevo inoltre chiedere delucidazioni su un passaggio: per creare un bot non dovrei avere problemi, però cosa devo mettere come impostanzioni? In particolare qui: mylang = 'it' family = 'wikipedia' usernames'wikipedia''it' = 'NOMEBot' console_encoding = 'cp850' use_api = True Al posto di "wikipedia" è sufficiente scrivere "wikia" ? Grazie, ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 20:05, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Perfetto, grazie. Io credevo bisognasse richiedere un'autorizzazione specifica. Avevo letto che tu utilizzavi questo AWB, ma quale funzioni è in grado di fare? A me servirebbe semplicemente un bot in grado di correggere tutti i piccoli errori nella wiki (esempio: mettre le "É" al posto delle " E' ", i "perché" al posto dei "perchè", ecc.) e quindi ti chiedo: questo AWB (di cui ho letto velocemente le caratteristiche e mi sembra molto più pratico di un bot vero e proprio), è in grado di leggere una ad una le voci della wiki e fare queste correzioni? Grazie. Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 22:24, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Effettivamente ho notato che AWB è molto più facile da gestire che un bot e credo userò questo. Per segnalare un utente come bot (e quindi evitare che le modifiche vengano inserite nella wiki activity) a chi mi devo rivolgere? Paolino Paperino quack! 13:20, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Mia pagina di discussione Ciao, potresti evitare di rispondere al posto mio quando un utente mi chiede personalmente una cosa? Grazie. Lo so che è possibile bloccare un sito nel modo in cui gli hai spiegato, ma sinceramente è una misura drastica che si applica solo in casi di grave vandalismo. Quindi manco c'è bisogno di discuterne in questo caso. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:36, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: Attivo o inattivo? Ciao. Ma la Wiki di Ben 10 è inattiva, l'ultima modifica dell'amministratrice è stata il 20 maggio. Re: Controllo utenti Premesso che io non ho la possibilità di usare quella funzione (è riservata allo staff e alla VSTF), come ti ha già detto lo staff inglese, non ha alcun senso partire prevenuti nei confronti di quegli utenti e indagare sul loro conto (oltretutto come mai ti occupi tu di una questione riguardante una wiki inglese?). Ci sta pure che siano utenti che si sono registrati in quella wiki solo perché ci sono capitati per caso o per curiosità e non abbiano alcuna intenzione di contribuire alla wiki stessa. Nel caso si verifichino atti di vandalismo allora sarà possibile controllare gli IP dei sospettati, ma è comunque un'operazione di cui si occupa lo staff; io posso solo fare controlli minori e poco accurati che in caso di vandalismo massiccio non sono utili. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:56, gen 26, 2012 (UTC)